


We never speak a word

by JenJo



Series: I'll be true to the song I sing [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Curses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Making enemies of the wrong people never stops being a problem.Especially when it results in a shipwreck





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 32- A story about a curse.  
> The pirates are back, and getting up to no good.
> 
> For those who do not follow me on tumblr (jenjo93.tumblr.com):  
> It's coming up to the end of Uni for me. Consequently, a lot of assignments are happening at once. My writing is not going to be as frequent as it has been. I will not be abandoning ANY of my stories; October and the first half of November are just a bit full.  
> Thank you for reading :)

“Do not be afraid.”

The man shook his head. “I am not afraid. Only suitable cautious.”

“There is no reason to fear that which we control. Come.” The woman stops in front of the red door, locked with a single lock. She opens the door, using the red key attached to her waist. She waits for the man to go inside first, then follows, locking the door behind them.

In the centre of the room, a girl sits on a bed, watching them through the darkness. 

“You will provide a curse for us.” The woman speaks, voice lacking in emotion.

“Of course.” The girl makes no other movement beyond her mouth. 

“We require a ship to be sunk. Permanently.” 

“Does this ship have a name?”

“You think you’re funny?” The man spoke; the woman frowned at him, while the girl remained emotionless.

“I am what you created me to be.”

The woman stepped forward, putting the man behind her. “The Howler. It is to be unsalvageable.”

The girl tilted her head to the side, considering. Red veins of energy began to enter the room, causing the man to become uncomfortable. The girl then nodded, looking back at the woman. “Very well. Consider it done.”

“As always, your assistance is greatly appreciated.”

“I am what you created me to be.”

The woman nodded, walking backwards out of the room. Neither the man nor the woman turned their backs on the girl, who watched them leave with her head still tilted to the side, her eyes now glowing red like the room.

“We cannot trust her.” The man spoke once the door had been locked again.

The woman raised an eyebrow at him. “Can’t we? We created her, we control her.”

“Control is not trust.”

The woman smiled. “As long as she does what is required, what does it matter?”

“This will all blow up in our faces.”

The woman shook her head, standing in front of a door identical to the one holding the girl, this one opened by a silver key. “That is why we always have a backup plan.”

  


~~~

  


_ Red winds of fate, drifting over time _

_ Red winds of fate, seeking out their prey _

_ Red winds of fate, will find your crime _

_ Red winds of fate, your crimes will weigh _

  


~~~

  


On a typical Tuesday, Steve would be woken by the waves, or the sun poking through the windows of his cabin. Or on those rare days, by the sounds of Tony sleeping by his side.

On this Tuesday, however, Steve was woken by the sound of breaking wood.  _ And red wind? _

“Tony,” Steve pushed the man’s shoulders until he woke up.

“What’s…” Tony began, before opening his eyes and seeing the red wind. He jumped out of bed, pulling on his pants. “Steve, we have to  _ go _ . Now.”

Steve didn’t argue, quickly putting on his clothes and following Tony out to the top deck.

And promptly froze at the destruction. 

“Steve!” Steve shook his head, turning to the sound of Bucky’s voice. Bucky was standing next to a lifeboat. “Come on!”

“Where’s everyone else?” Steve called out as he ran, Tony at his feet.

“Already gone. We can talk in the boat.”

Steve watched as the Howler sank, entangled in that red wind. He stared unblinking, jaw clenched. The result of many lifetimes worth of work, now resigned to the bottom of the ocean. It wasn’t fair.

“Steve?”

Steve shook his head, looking at Bucky. “It’s all gone.”

“I know.”

Tony reached out to take Steve’s hand. “The crew?”

“All got off; the waves took them away,” Bucky waved his hand around them. “Hopefully they find land. We’re a ways away.”

“The red win…” Steve trailed off, looking at Tony. “You know what it was?”

Tony nodded, squeezing Steve’s hand. “Your friends at Hydra have been experimenting. Or so the rumours say. I’ve heard more than a few stories of red winds and blurs of silver destroying ships which had wronged them.”

“So this is my fault.”

“No,” Tony and Bucky both spoke at the same time.

“You don’t have to make me feel better,” Steve smiled at the two, a weak one barely stretching his lips. He looked back to where the Howler had been an hour ago. “I know I’ve angered people, and it’s finally caught up to me. No ship, no crew.”

“You have me,” Tony reached his free hand over Steve’s shoulders, pulling him to his side. “And a place on my ship. By my side, just like we talked about.”

“Didn’t think it’d happen like this,” Steve closed his eyes, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“Nor did I, Steve.” 

“I thought we were rid of Hydra,” Steve whispered, voice shaking. “They just won’t stay down.”

“Cut off one head, as they keep saying.” Tony wrapped his arm tighter around Steve’s shoulders. “Any idea where we are?”

“No.”

“I may be able to help with that.”

Steve opened his eyes; Bucky was looking at him, an eyebrow raised.

“You forgot I was here, didn’t you.”

“No.”

“Maybe.”

“Tony!”

“Hey, it’s alright Steve. It’s a stupid situation, we each deal with it the best we can,” Bucky trailed off, rubbing at his left arm absentmindedly. “Least you have Stark with you.”

“Hey, we’ll find a way out of this.” Tony offered a smile. “We usually do.”

Bucky laughed, shaking his head. “We’re two days away from the closest land. Well, two days on the Howler. Who knows how long we’ll take in this thing.” Bucky put his hand on the side of the boat, rubbing on the wood.

“No chance of wind helping?”

Bucky shook his head, still watching his hand running over the boat edge. “Best bet is probably being found. Hopefully by a friendly ship.”

“Unlikely,” Steve muttered, returning his head to Tony’s shoulder. “We’re in unfriendly waters.”

“The Avenger will be looking for us,” Tony said, smile not quite reaching his lips.

“You hope,” Steve muttered, closing his eyes.

  


~~~

  


Clint sat at the table of the bar which had become his and Bucky’s. They both acted as champion of the bar these days, which went greatly appreciated by the locals. He was waiting for Bucky; it had been close to a month since he’d been able to see him, and the Howler was due to be by soon.

Clint drank his drink, not really paying attention to any of the conversations around him. Until he heard the word that still struck fear into his very core: Hydra.

“Did you hear?”

“What?”

“Hydra struck again.”

“No?”

“Yeah, their red wind. Dropped the ship to the bottom of the sea.”

“Survivors?”

“They’ve been tricklin’ in. Though the Cap’n and First Officer are still nowhere to be found.”

“What ship?”

“The Howler.”

At that, Clint stood up, storming over to the man.

“When?”

“Huh?”

Clint grabbed the man by his shirt, dragging him up out of his chair. “When. Did. Hydra. Attack?”

“A couple of d..d..days ago,” the man stuttered out. Clint glared at him, before pushing him back into his chair, and storming out of the bar.

“Wonder what his deal is,” the man wondered, rubbing his chest. 

Clint did not stop until he was back on the Avenger, running as fast as he could.

“The Howler’s-” Clint panted. 

“Been sunk,” Rhodey held up a hand, stopping Clint. “I am aware. We’re just rounding up the crew; also taking on those from the Howler who’ve made it here.”

“Is he…” Clint trailed off, rubbing his hands together.

Rhodey shook his head. “Bucky is not amongst them. Nor are Steve or Tony. I imagine they waited until everyone else had escaped.”

“Damn heroes,” Clint muttered, before straightening up. “Orders?”

Rhodey pointed up to the crow’s nest. “You know your post. Find them.”

Clint nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll find them,” he muttered as he made his way up the mast. “Find them, then take down Hydra.”

“You alright?”

Rhodey turned around, offering Pepper a smile. “Course not. He’s missing.”

“Again,” Pepper sighed.

“Again. It’s only been a few days this time.”

“We’ll find him,” Pepper put her hand on Rhodey’s shoulder. “But Hydra complicates matters.”

“They would’ve been after Rogers.”

“Even so, their… fondness for each other, is not going unnoticed. This will not be the last we hear of Hydra.”

“No doubt,” Rhodey squeezed Pepper’s hand, taking it off of his shoulder. “We ready to sail?”

Pepper nodded. “All crew are back onboard.”

“Then let’s find our missing crew, Ms Potts.”

“At once, Mr Rhodes.” Pepper nodded, before walking along the deck to issue orders. Rhodey watched, breathing slowly.

_ We’ll find them. We  _ have  _ to. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
